Les sublimes boulets
by seigneurtenebreu
Summary: une histoire qui raconte l'aventure impressionantes deux deux amis prochetais dans un aute monde.


Aujourd'hui, on était samedi et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Il était déjà six heure et le soleil commençait doucement a s'en aller alors je décidait d'aller me préparer pour ce soir car cette nuit, j'allais à une fête avec des amis et je devais emmener Laure. Je lui avait dit que je passerais vers sept heures et demi, comme elle habitait à deux pâtés de maison j'avais encore un bonne heure pour m'habiller. Je partis me lavais, après quoi je choisis mes affaires et parti. Je sonnais à la porte d'une grande maison a la façade blanche avec des volets blancs et une grande porte en verre. J'attendis là sans bouger quand je vis arriver Mme Benston : la mère de Laure. Elle m'ouvris et m'accueillis chaleureusement et d'une voix douce elle dit :

« Bonjour Guillaume comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et vous madame ?

-Bah… Comme d'habitude mais bon assez parlé tu viens chercher Laure je suppose ?

-Oui !

Très bien je vais la chercher. »

Sur ces mots elle partit. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, monta puis j'entendit de nouveau sa voix douce appelé Laure.

Une fois de plus j'attendais, je regardais ma montre et me rendit compte que j'avais 5min d'avance. Ce qui expliqué pourquoi Laure n'était pas prête. Puis elle arriva, elle était merveilleuse. Elle avait 17ans comme moi et mesuré 1m70. une silhouette mince et des gestes toujours gracieux. Elle mit des chaussures, dit au-revoir à ses parents, je fis de même puis nous partîmes pour chez Pierre chez qui nous devions faire la fête. Il habitait à environ 15min de marche ce qui me laisser le temps de parler avec Laure. Nous sortions ensemble depuis déjà 3mois. Elle était à mes yeux ce qu'il y avait de plus important, elle était belle, gentille, et intelligente.

Nous arrivions chez Pierre en même temps que plusieurs personnes que nous connaissions ou pas. J'entrais à derrière Laure et devant un type que je ne connaissais pas. Puis après une heure tout le monde que je connaissait était là à l'exception de Alex un gars que je connaissais depuis déjà un bail. Puis avant de partir je le vis arrivé alors que la fête commencé a 8h il n'arrivait qu'à minuit et demi. Nous parlâmes durant 2h puis je partis.

Le lendemain c'était dimanche je me réveillé avec le soleil dans le yeux, il passait à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je pris mon réveil et regardais l'heure qu'il était. Comme j'étais engourdi je n'arrivais pas à lire l'heure sur mon bon vieux réveil radio mais après quelques temps, je lu 13h. j'avais dormi toute la matinée et je me sentais encore fatigué. Alors je me rendormis.

Ce matin là je marchais vers le lycée avec l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Mais je ne m'en rappela pas sauf quand j'arrivais. Je vis que me profs étaient absent, normal puisqu'il y avait une grève aujourd'hui donc, voilà ce que j'avais oublier ! Je suis reparti chez moi quand j'ai vu Pierre. Il marchait devant moi je l'ai appelé et il s'est retourné, m'as reconnu, et est venu à ma rencontre. Là une discussion a commencé :

« Salut ! sa va bien aujourd'hui ?

-Bah…. Bien et toi ?

-Bien aussi mais j'ai les nerfs jsuis venu pour rien au collège !

-Ah… Toi aussi y'avait grève ?

-Oui ! »

-Alors là sans raison je lui est demandé :

« On va chez toi ?

-Okay »

Alors nous sommes partis sur le chemin de chez lui et en passant devant l'église (eh oui, y'a une super église qui sonne tout le temps à côté)et soudain j'ai été poussé par l'envie de rentré à l'intérieur de l'église. Pierre était lui aussi poussé et soudain une sorte de portail s'est ouvert devant nous et nous à aspirer comme un trou noir.

Mes pieds son devenus lourds, j'avais mal à la tête, je basculais de tous les côtés, je sentais mon cœur qui allait s'arrêtait. Et puis mes pieds ont touché quelque chose de dure. Je suis tombé lourdement sur un sol de pierre dur et je me suis évanoui.

Quand je me suis réveillés, mes mains étaient liés dans mon dos. Je me sui contorsionné et j'ai vu que Pierre était lui aussi attaché, nous étions attachés ensemble. Soudain des petits bonshommes sont arrivés, ils étaient si petit que nous faisions leur taille en étant assis. Il avait la peau écailleuse et verte : c'était des gnomes !

Un des gnomes ouvrit la bouche et en un sifflement il dit aux autres :

« emmenés-les devant notre chef tout puissant.

-Oui chef !!

-Et surtout ne les abîmés pas, au cas où le grand Nurphilozon aurait faim.

-N'ayais crainte patron

-JE VOUS AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELE COMME SA !! C'EST BIEN COMPRIS ??

-Oui !!

Là une force plutôt inhumaine pour des petits gnomes nous a soulevé et nous a posé sur une sorte de banc mélangé a un brancard. Là d'autre gnomes mais ce coup-ci plus grand que ce qui nous avais amenés avec des armures en maille et des lances elles, datant de l'âge de pierre on dit au petits gnomes de nous laissé sur place.

Alors, comme des esclaves, ils nous ont posé par-terre et sont partis en s'inclinant devant les deux personnages qui devaient être des gardes.

Après quelque temps un des gardes dit :

« Vous allez attendre ici jusqu 'à ce que Nurphilozon qsoit sorti de sa conférence.


End file.
